onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Cryophoenix
The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Cryophoenix is a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a frost phoenix or frost phoenix hybrid at will. Appearance The fruit of the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Cryophoenix 'is seen to the the appearance of an apple sized, light blue to dark blue colored blueberry. The darker the blue the fruits color is, the darker the color of the ice will be. Since the color range differs, a human that had eaten this fruit before might have had a completely different form appearance than another eater. Strengths The fruit grants the user the ability to become a cryophoenix granting flight and the ability to control blue ashes that turn into frost and ice. The fruit also grants a form of regeneration, though focuses more on rebirth rather than complete healing of wounds granted through Marco the phoenix's fruit. Upon death, the user will dissipate (leaving their clothes) into a pile of blue ashes with a single blue feather on lying top or somewhere inside. This feather cannot be destroyed and will grant the user another life after a random period of time varying from a day to even years. (usually leaning towards longer time periods) When reborn, the feather will burst into a swirling cloud of blue ashes, slowly falling to reveal the user, temporarily covered in clothing made of blue ashes, in the age and appearance of when he/she died. Weaknesses Unlike Marco's fruit, the fruit cannot regenerate any wounds on the user while in human form. Any wounds recieved by the user while in hybrid form will not regenerate either, but the user will heal much faster than in human form. Healing that takes a normal human weeks can take place in a day. The only form in which the user is truly safe from harm is in full form, where attacks will be absorbed. This does not mean that the user, if harmed in human form, will regenerate if he/she transforms into full form. It will only ignore the wound untill the user reverts to their original form. Standard Devil fruit weaknesses apply. When the user enters water or makes contact with a seastone, they will transform back into human form. If the user's feather is wet, or touching a seastone, it will not be able to grant the user rebirth until it is dry or not in contact with seastone. The only way for the user not the be reborn again is if the user currently wishes to die when he/she does. Usage Human Form When in human form, the user will be able to somewhat generate and control blue ashes that form frost or ice if they are well in tune with their powers. Their hair color will also change to white after eating the fruit. Other than this they are no different than other humans. Hybrid Form When in hybrid form, the user's arms will transform into wings of ice with their hands at the tips' ends. His/her legs will maintain the same length but will be of a birds, with blue scales and talons made of ice on their feet. The users skin will form a thin layer of ice to increase the user's defense. The user will be able to more easily manipulate frost and ice and their attacks will become stronger. They can also use their ice talons to attack enemies and feeze the area inflicted. Animal/Full Form When in full form, The user will take the form of a bird completely made of ice with a height two-thirds the height of their body and a wingspan the length of their original body's height. In this form, the user has full control of their ice powers and can generate much stronger attacks compared to their other forms. Any wound inflicted to the user in this form will be regenerated instantly as blue ashes cover to wound and turn into ice. Any fire/lava attacks will have more of an impact and it will take a bit more time to regerate wounds made by them. In the long run though, the only way the user will take real damage will be from haki and/or seastone. The user will be damaged and the wound will not be regenerated, If the seastone stays in contact long enough, they will revert to human form or downgrade to hybrid form. Ashe Form In this form, the user dissipates into blue ashes to transition into another form. See '''Ashes of the Phoenix '''in techniques. The user can only stay in this form for a minute before having to gather into another form. Techniques *'Flash Frost: 'The user brings his/her wings or arms together and summons a spiraling ball of blue ashes that turns into single piercing shard of compressed ice that will explode in contact or detonates at will. The explosion causes strong waves of frost to spiral in all direction and will damage and lightly freeze anyone nearby. *'Crystalize: The user summons a large amount of blue ashes and shapes it, causing structures of ice to form, from pillars to walls or houses. This can be uses to block attacks or to create shelter. *'Frostbite: '''The user flaps his/her wings or swings their arms to blast freezing wind infront of them. *'Glacial Storm: The user summons a raging blizzard of rain, ice, and hail to completely freeze and damage enemies. This requires full animal form to achieve. *'Ashes of the Phoenix: '''The user dissipates into blue ashes that are picked up by freezing air and fly away in various directions. They then gather at another nearby location and transform back to the user. This can be used to fit through small cracks and holes, reach heights without having to leave human form (by turning just their lower body to ashes), or to dodge attacks. This technique is also used to transition between the different forms of the user, dissipating from one form into blue ashes, and accumulating into another form. *'Frozen Tomb: 'The user touches someone with their hand or wings and blue ashes covers their body, turning to ice and freezing them. Any physical attacks toward the frozen person may shatter and break them apart. *'Frozen Domain: 'The user summons a low lying cloud of blue ashes that spreads outward, quickly covering the ground or sea, and turning to ice. This can be used to gain an environmental advatge or prevent the user from falling into water. *'Blizzard kick: 'similar To the tempest kick of cp9 the user uses blue ashes in human or hybrid form legs That can fire a solid ice crescent like slash that can cut or freeze through anything. *'Ice shot: the user in any form can form icicles out of blue ashes form out of nowhere or the user mouth witch are strong and fast enough To price through solid, it can be fired rapidly in quick succession making it a good way to deal with a group of enemies and it can come it all size form big to small. *'Blizzard hell: '''an area of affect technique designed to hide the user location blinding an person or a group of people by creating an intensely cold could of frigid air laced with tiny blue ashes turn crystals that can cut through flesh and bone and harm anyone inside the cloud while also reducing their visibility down to a zero. *I'ce javelin: '''using their dominant arm as the origin the user in human form encase it within a massive spear of ice and thrusts their arm forward, the ice spear rapidly growing and shooting outward like a bullet. it can pierce almost anything it comes in contact with, and due to the rate it at which it grows being extremely quick, it's incredibly hard to avoid or redirect. Trivia Inspired by playable character Anivia from the game League of Legends This is a pretty overpowered fruit. It probably wouldn't be allowed in roleplay. It was just made to satisfy my imagination This fruit icicle shot is similar to pet shop ice stand related attack from jojo bizarre adventure.